


胎生帝国拾遗录

by guilv1991



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilv1991/pseuds/guilv1991
Summary: 一个普通的柏林男孩沃尔夫冈在邻居哥哥的帮助下接触已故帝国的记忆。
Relationships: Holy Roman Empire & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	胎生帝国拾遗录

**Author's Note:**

> 参考资料：《神圣罗马帝国》【英】詹姆斯·布赖斯.商务印书馆. 百度百科  
> 人设参考：路弗斯（黑塔狐）法兰克福尼雅（雪球）

【引】帝国之后

我明白是与众不同的，原因我想当然。

就具备我高贵的头衔就可以知道了。

路弗斯·奥托·奥古斯都。

再加上个日耳曼尼库斯，就是个典型的罗马皇帝了。但是我迟早也会把这顶桂冠戴在头上。

毕竟我是个高贵的胎生国家。

国/家不只是只是神明赠送的礼物，像我这样稀少的胎生儿也是存在的。我的母亲，就是孕育出多个国家的传奇女性。

虽然对她本人而言并不是什么好事。她注意到忠于主君，痛恨分裂，但是却对家族惯例无可奈何。

我依然记得年幼的时候，她紧紧握着我的手，在花园里散步。

“她也不能把你从我身边分开，我的孩子，你是我最后的希望了。”她抚摸着我，这样说。我能看到她蓬松的红发在午后的花园，闪闪发光。白色的裙子摆出一个好看的造型。

很多年以后，我第一次看到基尔伯特的眼睛的时候，心里狠狠地颤抖了一下。都比不过她那那一瞬间的光辉，至少是我所见的最美的。

她最后还是离我而去了。

母亲的睡前故事，我都一直记得。我拥有罗马的血缘，那个豪迈的英雄，拿着长剑对着那个高卢人高呼：“我来！我看到！我征服！”

火焰啊，血液呀，全部沸腾了起来。

我握着她的手，包围了沉睡。她也悄悄走了，什么也没留下。

我那个一个独立的胎生国家。从那一刻开始，我不再相信什么永久。我只会沉默着，继续走下去。

因为我会是罗马。戴上桂冠，站在陛下的身旁。坐拥着我的祖辈根本想象不到的荣誉。

即使身后是尸山血海。

【一】

居住在柏林市区的孩子沃尔夫冈那一天从家里跑出来，外面还是蒙蒙细雨，但是他还是匆匆忙忙地出来，在门口才想起来自己没带伞。了，男孩压了压帽檐，最后还是冲进了雨里。

鞋溅起些许水花，实质上更小的雨在这个池塘泛起涟漪。

他敲开邻居大哥哥的门，把藏在外套里的几本本子，小心翼翼地拿出来。

“哇哦，沃菲……你真的找到了？！”开门的是银发的哥哥，他拿着本子和沃尔夫冈一起高呼。

“哥哥！”金发的弟弟走过来，还围着围裙，“外面下着雨，快把沃尔夫冈请进来啊。”

基尔伯特把沃尔夫冈抱进屋子里，路德维希把毛巾递过去。

小沃尔夫冈拿着毛巾擦拭着他满头的金发，对基尔伯特说：“我爸爸只能找到这几本，好像还不全。”

基尔伯特摆姿势，小心翼翼翻阅着羊皮卷，“我这还有几本纸质的。能凑在一起我已经很高兴了。”

“那我可以去玩了吗？”

基尔伯特摆了个鬼脸，看着沃尔夫冈欢快地边叫边跑到书房去了。”“当然！我家随时向您开放，我的小先生。

基尔伯特当然知道书房里的那副古代武士盔甲深深吸引着那个孩子，而他也愿意把这个作为小家伙辛辛苦苦从家里冒雨跑过来的报酬。

羊皮纸很沉，基尔伯特手持都感觉到那种扑面而来的熟悉气息和身为同类的砰砰心跳声。

像手持握着一颗依然充满活力的心脏，血管和肌肉依然还能舒张和收缩。

他早就死了，毋庸置疑。只是现在想起来还是觉得有点恍惚。

“是他吗？”弟弟路德维希在他身后问他，基尔伯特点点头，肯定了他的猜想。

“老实说……我一直很好奇。他到底是个什么样的人。”

“我不知道，从来不知道。把自己关在高高的皇座上，扛着一个帝国，却永远都无法长出大人样子的家伙。我只能这样形容。”基尔伯特拿着那几本羊皮卷，走到藏书室门口，“我们能做到的只有缅怀他，永远只能这样。”然后就走进去了，轻轻带上门。

死人不需要理解，他们只需要记住。我们也一样。

时间很快到了晚上，小沃尔夫冈乖乖爬上床，虽然闭上眼睛，但是心里却不消停。脑袋里还想着今天送过去的书和闪闪发光的盔甲，头上的类似翅膀一样的东西像要抖抖身子，准备扑打他那有力的翅膀，白色的披风伴随着上升气流扬起来。

躺着躺着，他有点迷迷糊糊了，视线黑色的部分缓缓变亮，边界开始模糊。

什么都消失不见了。

有点像被毛玻璃覆盖了眼睛，一切都带着光晕。一个粗糙的手把他举起来，对他说着什么。

“路弗斯。”

“什么……？”

婴儿的稚嫩的声音意外地从他嘴里蹦出来。

“奥托。”

沃尔夫冈奋力地想看清楚些什么，但是总是徒劳无功。甚至连那个大胡子的脸都看不清。但是还是很顺利发生了出来。

那是什么，铭刻在血液里，骨髓里。想要高声说出来的。

“路弗斯！”

婴儿欧呀的叫了一声，“奥托！”

厚重和尖锐的笑声响起来了，慢慢地，整个房间的人都笑起来。

然后他就醒了。

第二天是个工作日，但是小沃尔夫冈已经放假了。妈妈把他放在了邻居家。对，就是那个哥哥宅家，弟弟工作的神奇家庭。

“基尔哥哥，你知道吗。我昨天晚上做了个梦。”沃尔夫冈一进门就嚷嚷着说。

基尔伯特嗯嗯啊啊啊着着，还是漫不经心地打开电脑，点开博客。沃尔夫冈一边脱外套一边继续说：金皇冠。”

他走进来说：“那个人叫我路弗斯。”

基尔伯特猛地转头，对上了沃尔夫冈的湖蓝色瞳孔。

好久没从别人嘴里听到了这个名字了，尤其还是个小孩子。

基尔伯特走到沃尔夫冈身前，蹲下来问他。沃尔夫冈点点头又摇摇头。“你看了本子里的东西？”基尔伯特走到沃尔夫冈身前，蹲下来问他。

“什么意思？”

“我看不懂。”

基尔伯特哑口无言，最后只能笑着摸了摸沃尔夫冈柔软的头发。沃尔夫冈不死心地继续说：“基尔哥哥你能读懂吗。”

“本大爷当然读得懂，怎么，你也想看吗。”

沃尔夫冈狠狠地点点头。

基尔伯特把沃尔夫冈抱到腿上，在电脑里打开了一个文档。

“如果可以，作为交换我希望至少你能告诉我你的梦。”

沃尔夫冈闭上眼睛开始回忆起来。

华丽的宫殿，周围全是些没见过的样子，女士们称为帽子，在一旁窸窸窣窣地不知道说什么，那个把他抱起来的男人带着漂亮的桂冠，拿过一个金球让那个尚尚婴儿的路弗斯捧着。

有点想不起来了啊。

沃尔夫冈把眼睛睁开，略带悔意意为：“我不记得了，好像眼前有一层纱，根本看不清。”

的确不像，他们俩没有丝毫的相似之处，只是因为流传着同样的血脉，还是只有他的遗魄藏传藏在这些古老的羊皮卷里，因为孩子的纯洁无瑕而沾染了呢？基尔伯特无法判断出来，终究还是不忍心将他完全忘却，只是点点线索，却让他不知所措。

“你想知道后来的故事吗？”明明知道这是引诱这个孩子，但是，但是蛇的利牙可以后退。

“我将会继续做这样的梦吗？”沃尔夫冈那双湖蓝色的眼睛盯着基尔伯特。

只是是他才能拥有的力量。

“是的！我也可以给你说笔记本里面的内容。”而我只能看着，一如既往地看着。

“哇！”沃尔夫冈跳起来，一下子够到了基尔伯特的脖子，基尔伯特本能地抱住他，“太好了！”

你在利用他，就算算成成交易也没办法说服你自己。基尔伯特低下头，看着这个小男孩，欢呼雀跃。那一汪清澈的湖水就这么对着他。

【二】

**“虽然我们看到罗马人的国家已告覆灭，但只要掌握罗马帝国的法兰克国王们继续执政，罗马帝国的尊荣就不会完全灭亡，因为可以存在于它的国王们的身上。”**

**-《论反基督者传》穆迪埃-恩-德修道院长阿德索献给吉尔贝加王后的书**

一只手轻轻拂过他毛绒绒的金发，在他光滑的额头上留下一个吻痕。轻轻把他抱起来，打开房间的门，从走廊穿过，阳光刚刚晒到的一点点的走廊。空气还是很清新，因为阳光过于炫目，所以从里面能看到的外面世界不太多。罗马柱上面的天花板五彩斑斓。先是创世纪，而后是失乐园。侍女走得很快，他来不及看到多少内容，只能看到个大概。画在拱门前止住了，侍女那双温柔的手整了整他头上的小帽子，带他走了进去。

那个头上顶个皇冠，披着金色的外套，里面是红色的。

现在的皇帝是个五六十岁的老人，但是战火和繁琐的事物并没有拖垮他，只留下他身上深深的皱纹。

“奥托。”他抬起头，站在老人的面前这样说。

“我回来咯。你怎么样啊小路弗斯？”奥托蹲下来，握着他的手，胡子柔软地拂过他的手，他轻轻地吻了吻他的手。

“你去哪里了。”他歪着头，“听阿黛尔海德说你到国外去了。”

“我去意大利了。”

“意大利？”他努力抬起头，想要看清奥托的表情，但是却被奥托抱起来看不到他的脸了，只能看到天花板上的画和那有些花白的头发。

“在意大利有个和你差不多大的孩子哦。红棕色头发，长得很可爱。”

“他会过来陪我吗？”

“你想么？”

“想啊，埃迪丝不在了之后我觉得很无聊啊。阿黛尔没那么好玩。”他的手摆弄着奥托的头发。

“我在那里加冕了。”他如此承诺。

“他会过来吗？”

“他暂时不会过来，你可以去看他啊。”

“嗯！”

他抬起头看到了上面的壁画，上面是圣彼得高高地站着，下面的两人对着他跪拜。一人握着十字架，一个人带着皇冠。庞大的壁画他就只能看一眼，而后他又包围了昏睡。

“醒一醒哦，沃尔夫冈？”

是基尔大哥哥的声音啊……但是眼皮好重不怎么能打开得开啊。他只能轻声地嗯一声。

“沃尔夫冈？”基尔哥哥的声音好像有点焦急。

啊，不行啊。没力气，甚至连眼前都是灰色的。介乎打开开或未打开开的一种类似附着的毛玻璃的状态。

“条顿。”嘴巴无意识地发出近似是毫无意义的音符，外面的声音似乎安静了下来。最后听到的是基尔哥哥似乎附在耳边只有一句话：“那么晚安。”之后他就再次沉睡了过去。

再次打开开眼睛时候看到的是很干净的天空，他靠在骑手的身上。那是奥托和他的爱骑。

“醒了吗？”

“嗯，我们到了么。”这种颠簸的感觉很不好，不过他还是要习惯的，原本后面长长的队伍似乎变短了些，但依然看不见尽头。

什么是天主教的卡利古拉'都跑出来了。真是的，还以为他就是个孩子，只要有个好人引导总算是不会出错太多。”奥托笑着说。

“是给奥托加冕的那个吗？”他歪着脑袋问。

“对啊。真是有意思。哦，到了。”奥托勒住马，“让我们看看红衣主教们如何称这位教皇的。”

有人能够违抗一个罗马皇帝的命令，从那可悲的罗慕路斯·奥古斯都，到加洛林的查理曼，一直传承到这位新晋他甚至可以让两把圣剑合二为一，彼得和约翰的权力尽数握在手中。教堂里气氛很是热烈，大家纷纷控诉这个年纪看着那些看上和奥托差不多大的老爷爷们吹胡子瞪眼的样子，他还是觉得很有趣的。

“他是马罗西亚的孩子，在罗马相当有势力。他伙同不愿放弃的贝伦加尔一起控制了罗马。他甚至和阿达尔伯特联合起来。真是的，有人头痛。”了一句。

不过牧师们注意到比起皇帝更对教皇不满，在教堂的会议上，所有人都是控诉者，约翰被指控，首席牧师彼得说教皇来做弥撒，却没有吃圣餐。主教约翰和首席副主祭则说教皇在马房里任命副主祭，根本没有正当的仪式。

他挖掉了自己灵父的眼睛；呼唤那些魔鬼的名字来增长他的运气；他放火烧毁过房屋，听上去像暴君尼禄一般，甚至从不在胸口画十字保卫自己。

他被那些蜂拥而至的声讨吓一跳，他们说的拉丁语太快太多，他甚至有些反应不过来，相信奥托也该该，但是奥托并没有慌张，而是有条不扰地对着克雷莫纳的主教留德普兰德耳语几句，而主教全体大家安静下来，并且表达了皇帝本人的意图。

“你们的指控是否是真实的，又或者只是出于嫌妒？”

众人异口同声所说：“如果副主祭指控的罪行教皇未曾犯过，甚至犯得比这些罪状还要重。使徒的领袖彼得将永远不会赦免我们的罪过。”

奥托显然很满意，修书给那位逃逸了的小教皇，希望他能够为自己辩护，不过小教皇的回信更加简洁有力，他宣告免除所有主教的位置。了。人们开始拥立得到皇帝首肯的书记官利奥。

奥托把小小的路弗斯安置在膝上，目光慈祥。他叹了口气，叫想要乱动的路弗斯坐好。

路弗斯笑着说：“教皇可以为皇帝加冕，而奥托你可以任命教皇，真有意思。”

权力从罗马人，从奥古斯都手中到我们法兰克的查理大帝，再落到我的手。罗马的荣光可否则照耀着教皇。的权柄，也是上帝给予的，是圣徒的后代掌握的，统领信奉上帝之人的国度。”从玫瑰花窗里面照射进来的光，让奥托变得不真切。嘟嘟的手，想要摸一摸他的银色胡子和卷发，明明就在眼前，却摸了个空。

这些外国人军队并没有想到这个由皇帝扶持的教皇会是他的傀儡。那些外国的军队在他们的大街上走动，阻碍他们的生活，甚至连教皇不得不经过皇帝同意才能选举。而奥托也未曾罗马的百姓站在了一起，他们一共掀起了三次战争，而奥托面对这些也毫不手软，他展现出了皇帝的雷霆之怒，总共杀了甚至让教皇成为总督，成为皇帝的第一臣民。但是当他一离开，所有的一切都变回原来那般混乱不堪。

意大利非常地有趣，成为了他对于意大利的第一个印象。他十分确定自己的未来，就像奥托确定的那样，像加洛林帝国最辉煌的时候，和罗马一样-踏足整个世界。

眼前又恢复了混沌，沃尔夫冈睁开已经不复刚刚刚刚沉沉的眼皮，那银色的头发和难以忘怀的玫瑰色瞳孔标志着那个关照他的人。

“基尔哥哥……我又睡着了吗？”他慌忙地爬起来，望向了身后的窗户。装饰在巨大的幕布上，让他想起了他从教堂走出去的时候，外面也是这样的璀璨却布满哀伤。

在基尔伯特期待的目光下，沃尔夫冈把他梦到的一切告诉了基尔伯特，然后迫不及待地问他：“基尔哥哥，那个叫奥托的就是奥托大帝吗？”得到基尔伯特肯定的回答之后，又继续追问：“那路弗斯是谁呢？为什么奥托大帝拥有他去罗马？”

基尔伯特看着满脸求知欲的沃尔夫冈，一时间不知道怎么开口。

门吱呀一声打开了，路德维希露出脸，有些看上去，“哥哥还不送他回去吗？”基尔伯特顺势笑着对沃尔夫冈许诺下次，然后领着一脸不情愿的沃尔夫冈回家。

我做错的事已经有一件了。基尔伯特目送沃尔夫冈回到家里，眼睛里面混合了橘红色的云，变得混沌起来。

【三】

**罗马，他从以前撒给地上以幸福，**

**像有两个太阳照耀两条道路：**

**一是尘世的，一是上帝的。**

**现在呢，一个太阳遮没了另一个。——但丁《神曲》**

“呦！本大爷回来了。”推门而入的是那个银发的男人和金发的孩子，“哦！费里！” 

费里西安诺笑着回头，注意到由基尔伯特领着的孩子。不知道发生了什么意外，披着件黑色的成人衬衫，像是披着什么斗篷一样。

费里西安诺笑着说，基尔伯特顺着他的视线，看到了沃尔夫冈一脸不知所措地地在那里，揉了揉他的头发安抚他，继续说：“这个孩子是我们家的邻居啦，叫做沃尔夫冈。沃菲，这个是费里西安诺，是我和路德的朋友。”

甚至基尔伯特努力地给沃尔夫冈勇气，甚至蹲下来把沃尔夫冈抱紧，这个孩子依然僵硬，要是跳起来就像是中国的僵尸一样。

那双湿润的眸子，倒映着夕阳的红色。费里西安诺疑惑地眨眨眼睛，想着自己有没有吓着他。

是见过的棕发和熟悉的影子，他是。

“意……大利？”

“你为什么要这样做？！”他哭着对他说，“这些教士又做错了什么？！这些米兰人又做错了什么？！”他的眼泪就这样顺着脸颊，狠狠地滴在地上，很有冰晶一样划过他的心。

“哈，这是他们活该。”他不屑之下，背过身去，披风在后面不断地拍打，但是他最后还是出于不忍，继续说了下去“这是他要求的，我只能说，他和康拉德三世全然不同。”

然后头也不回的离开了。

后面是某些圣墓的亚琛大教堂，和那个看着他，依然不停地掉眼泪的孩子。

我才是罗马人！我凭什么要给那些家伙怜悯？！那些只知道追求自己的欢乐。那个教皇，那些教士！他们有什么资格要求罗马的皇帝他的罗马呢？！这些坐享其中，可以自己的名号来要求帝国厚待，又有什么资格呢！

而那些在米兰的毫无规则的家伙，从以前也好，现在也罢，都是一些无可救药的人，他们只不过是因为不希望被他统治而站出来的而已。合法统治？从查理大帝遗留下来的合法权利？

“可是，我们臣服了之后被迫戴上的枷锁，皇帝要求的税金，被毁掉的米兰，不都是你们带来的吗？！！”费里西安诺在后面质问他，带着哭腔，和原本就和软弱的声音没有给这个本应该摔地有声的话带来什么影响，他依然只能目送那个披着黑色斗篷的金发男孩离开。在这亚琛，没有他该留下的地方，没有他能住的地方。他不属于这里。最后路弗斯还是有些担心地回过头，看到那个意大利男孩压着自己的白帽子在原地泪流满面，手几乎要把帽子抓得要变形，眼泪露出脸庞一滴一滴连续不断不断地流下来，像是从帽子上掉下来的雨，流进威尼斯的河流里，涨潮，把自己淹没。

费里……我们的想法不一样，我们已经不一样了。要维持一个帝国，怎么可能容忍他们这种人呢。

正如腓特烈皇帝帝所说：“敌人逼你，你没有一次用自己的力量消灭枷锁……于是就把法兰克人召来，简直是在祈求，那里还有什么荣誉。”

虽然很想跑过去弥补依然哽咽哭泣的费里，但最后他还是狠心地离开了。

“路弗斯？”

“是，陛下？”他抬起头，往前走了几步。

那位不可一世的皇帝蹲下来，问他。夕阳的余晖快要消失了，天空已经有大半都包围了夜幕之下，混混沌混沌，连天上自由自在的星星也黯淡了下来，只有那些格外明亮的被留在了这个孤寂之地。

“我们明明是帝国，却总是被他们左右。为什么他们不能听从我们的呢？”

“皇帝看着把帽子都握得皱纹巴巴的孩子，叹了口气，从他的用手把胡乱变成布料的帽子救回来。

“帝国就应该是皇帝的，而不教会的。我绝对不要给教皇扶马镫。”

啊啊，虽然这样说，伦巴德诸城还是帮助了亚历山大三世，敌对的教皇候选人。在哈德里安去世后，战胜了想要指挥教士的皇帝。皇帝最后屈服了了。皇帝本人在红色的大理石板上上跪下，而教皇则高兴得眼泪夺眶而出，扶起皇帝，并给予和解之吻。

视线开始模糊，但是脑袋里的想法却是清晰可见。

为什么，为什么，为什么！为什么！怎么会这样？！大滴大滴的泪珠不由自主地涌出来。想要逃出去，又僵硬得只能站在原地。帝国那构造出来的版图，在那一瞬间还是碎变成如今的模样，我还是做不到啊。

书房的窗口照进了正午的太阳。不知道是心疼这个不知情的孩子，还是怀念那个早就泯灭的亡魂的原因，基尔伯特搂住了他。事情总是有好有坏，男孩渐渐停止了啜泣。他还是要支撑着往前走。

无论是现在还是过去，因为没有人停下脚步等。

罗德里赫今天也是被拜托给了这个怎么看都不觉得年纪相差巨大的他照顾，同样，今天听说还有骑士团的使者过来。罗德里赫倒是已经和使者见过面了，已经确认过是真正。孩子们舀着粥，罗德里赫立刻表示不喜欢那个同类。“实在是没有什么礼仪可言。”罗德里赫无法。

“从阿卡过来的，不知道也很正常。”路弗斯慢条斯理则。 

“说话又大声！笑得还很奇怪！”

他笑了笑，没有打扰罗德里赫尼克这个甚至连名字都不知道的孩子。直到女佣推开餐厅的大门，那个身披白袍的孩子急吼吼地杀到他们眼前。罗德里赫奋力吃完，溜走了。只有他怔住。

那双埋藏在路弗斯记忆里的眸子，那个有着红色长发的女子。

“旧金山尼雅……”

“哈？”男孩歪着头。

心里一跳，他撤思绪，问他：“你叫什么？”

“基尔伯特！”男孩骄傲的，他长得算是很快了，在阿卡还是个婴儿，而到了这里已经是个男孩了。

“小条顿，吃过早餐了吗？”

“我叫基尔伯特啦！”男孩抗议，但是他还是乖乖坐过去，“你叫什么？”

“路弗斯，路弗斯·奥托。”

“皇帝真的要到我们那去吗？”

“是啊，他是罗马的皇帝，是德意志的皇帝，当然要去。”他抬起头，看到了阳光下发光的花园，飘起来的灰尘和刺眼的银发。让他下意识地眯了眯眼睛。

“基尔哥哥？”

听到耳边的声音，基尔伯特才发现自己睡着了。睁开眼睛，看到仍然红着眼眶的沃尔夫冈看着他。

“呼，你总算是醒了。以后不要突然睡着呀。”

“基尔哥哥，我好像梦到你小的时候了！”沃尔夫冈邀功似地笑了，基尔伯特揉着他满头的金发也笑了。

“那很好啊，不过我要和你说啊，这件事是我们俩的秘密，以后不可以把梦里面的人和现实见到人的认成一个哦。”基尔伯特俯下去下去对沃尔夫冈说。

“因为不是一个人吗？”

“不是，但是你说出来别人会遭到的。”而那个人是我，基尔伯特暗暗想到。

“这样啊，那基尔哥哥是可以说的吧？”

“我当然可以，这可是我们俩的小秘密啊。”

沃尔夫冈笑了，不知怎么的，基尔伯特觉得这小子笑得有点可恶。于是捏揉那还没有褪去婴儿肥的小脸。

【四】

“在亚琛豪华的宫殿里，

古式建筑的礼堂内，

坐着鲁道夫陛下。

在庄严的加冕宴席上，

莱茵河法尔茨伯爵爵上上食品，

波西米亚人福特上'珠光'的酒浆，

所有被选出的七个侍卫官，

好像群星靠近太阳，

忙碌地围绕着世界统治者，

执行着光荣的职务。”

最初出现在诗人席勒笔下的皇帝加冕宴会却与在病床上发着高烧的路弗斯毫无关系。

他意识已经非常不清晰了，一天都大半时间都处在昏迷的状态，如果他是个人类，可能早就被医生认为无力回天了。

但他是一个帝国。他度过了大空位的艰难时刻。但是现在的他还在昏睡。他梦到了那双温柔的眸子，柔软的红发。和他贪恋的那双温暖的手。

“母亲……”

为什么会这样呢？母亲，为什么会这样呢？我已经很努力，很努力了。但是康拉丁还是走了，没有听到他的劝告留下来。

为什么呢。

我明明看着他，从婴儿成长为一个少年。为什么，为什么他却不愿意留下来呢。

“现在有比你讨回失地更重要的！就是维护你的一部分，维护整个家族！而不是在这种危急的时候去克服加剧的泥潭之中！”的，拉着他的衣袖。纵使漫长的岁月从他眼前划过，他依然没有成长多少，直到如今也没有超过这个十五岁的孩子。但是他肯定康拉丁的想法绝对是冲动的。

“我的父亲为了夺回西西里费了多少心思，可是那个家伙！他凭什么抢夺我祖父继承而来的土地！我绝对不会允许！”他那张稚嫩的脸是扭曲的，他已经昏了头教皇已经成功把他激怒了，当他还在抗议曼弗雷德继承了西西里的时候，教皇就没有给他一个交代，甚至在他死后封给了查理。如果他死了，那辉煌了多少年的霍亨斯陶芬家族就危险了。

“但是现在，你没有去探伐的能力。至少你要等一等！他们无非就是想利用你扳倒教皇，可是你现在有这个能力吗？你还不是腓特烈！”

他叹了口气，反问他。

“又有多少皇帝不去坐视这种局面，又有多少皇帝不会坐一步这种土地。有多少皇帝不去远征？”

没有不愿意去征战的皇帝，他们都认为扩大权力和领地才是最重要的。反感教皇的指手画脚，彰显罗马的荣耀。

最后的结局想必也算是理所当然，只带了七千人的年轻的康拉丁，被查理擒获，然后就被斩首。

之后的事就有些迷迷糊糊了。教皇代表自己对于皇帝授予拥有权力，而教皇的人选最后也在得到皇位后背反了他。就坐上了宝座。开始负责这片已经糜烂的帝国。

也许他也该醒了。他也经历了分裂，经历了不可思议的变化，甚至更为环境，他还是在高烧中挺了过来。

沃尔夫冈还沉迷在睡梦中，而邻居的那对兄弟却还没有入睡。路德维希敲开哥哥的房间的门。基尔伯特摘下耳机回头看他。

“哥哥，昨天的事费里跟我说了。你不是……让沃尔夫冈做了什么？”

基尔伯特看着弟弟严肃的脸，不由的叹了口气，但他还是没有辩解。

“你知不知道把一个孩子扯进来有多不负责任？何况我们都不知道会发生什么！”

“我知道。”

“你知道为什么不去阻止？”路德维希皱着着眉，蔚蓝的眸子都是困惑和愠怒。

基尔伯特还是没有说话，他只是低着头，没有发出任何的声音。路德维希摇了摇头，拍拍哥哥的肩膀，转身走了。

啊，我知道。

可如果我没有没办法，我永远都想不明白为什么他当初会说这种话。或许如果没有这个孩子，我不可能知道他为什么最后听完故事之后就安然闭上眼睛。明明之前那么执着想要稳住局势，之后却这样轻飘飘地结束了自己的一生。

还有指头是什么。那天他和小费里到底说了什么。很多往事他都想一点点回忆起来。

应该是什么时候对他那一笑，湖蓝色的眸子里善意。小的时候，无论是那些异教徒，还是日耳曼人，都不承认他有什么好脸色。只有勃兰登和他会露出友善的表情，现在只剩下勃兰登了。

周围的灯光陆续熄灭，只有弟弟的书房还开着灯，看最后架势怕是没有到一两点都不打算停下来。他合上电脑，躺在床上，不知不觉就睡着着了。

第二天一大早，沃尔夫冈就咚咚地敲开邻居的门，打着哈欠的基尔伯特匆匆忙忙打开门，一大一小两个看到对方的一脸疲倦，不由得得笑出声。

来到基尔伯特的房间，沃尔夫冈摸了摸铠甲的手，然后坐在床上说：“昨天晚上我又做了关于他的梦。但是这一次他好像一直昏昏沉沉地直到最后才醒过来。醒过来之后就有点消沉了。”沃尔夫冈叹了了口气，继续说“基尔哥哥，其实我挺好奇啊，明明之前非常厉害，为什么后来会那么惨呢？”

基尔伯特想了想，说：“你知道的，他们经常对外征战，对抗教皇，很少有人拥有自己所拥有的这片土地到底怎么样了，甚至是拥有四百以上的城堡和大量他们妄想包围世界，去牺牲了自己统治的土地，为了对抗意大利，牺牲自己的权力去寻求贵族们的支持。而贵族都是贪得无厌的家伙。不，或许头戴皇的人都是这样，无论是罗马的金冠，意大利的镶铁的银冠，还是亚琛的铁冠。每次皇帝外出征战，他们就会利用刚刚得到的力量肆意妄为，甚至连教皇都支持这种行为，伪造的诏书，各种各样的要求。最后皇帝变成了一个无关紧要的人物。或者那个说可能一个冠冕的附赠头衔。

“那康拉丁死了之后不是很糟糕？”沃尔夫冈紧张地抓住衣角。

“是啊，你也看到了，他一直发高烧。那段时间整个帝国都是混乱的。有人想当皇帝，但是教皇反对反对他的人成为皇帝，于又又是一轮争权夺利。”

“那他后来怎么样了？”

基尔伯特看着他的蓝眼睛，仿佛着澄澈的湖蓝色里倒影着另一个人。

“后来他还是振作了了起来。因为他还没有放弃，而这个国家还能继续下去。”

“啊，那他岂不是很辛苦吗？自己喜爱的人被别人代替了。”

“是啊，会伤心吧。”

那叫总统尼雅的女人没有办法解决的事，他现在也无力阻止。

“不过鲁道夫一世可是非常厉害的。你也在梦里见过他的手段了吧。”

“沃尔夫冈一本正经降低，基”尔伯特装模作样地点点头，沃尔夫冈注意到他的心不在焉，于是对他做了个鬼脸。

“他把选帝侯们都说服了，当然除了竞争者波西米亚国王，就因为这个，波西米亚国王什至都没去他在亚琛的宴会。他也为德意志必要些好事，虽然他是靠着金玺诏书获得皇位，但他也宣布了保护国内和平的法令，让这个已经乱作一团的国家重新稳住了。”基尔伯特站起来，拿出来自己的日记本。“虽然不太喜欢他，但是他从事的一切都是撑起这个帝国。甚至对他而言可能得到神圣罗马帝国皇帝的称号只是为了给自己在大空位时期的'掠夺'更加名正言顺。”。

“基尔哥哥不喜欢他吗？”

“记得那个棕色头发的家伙吗？后来鲁道夫一世所在的哈布斯堡家族统治了整个奥地利帝国，也就是那个家伙的上司。”

“罗德里赫哥哥？”

“对对就是就是他。那个烦人的小少爷。”

沃尔夫冈吐了吐舌头，想起之前没有跟他说罗德里赫哥哥小的时候就不太喜欢基尔的事。不过他们俩应该一早就心知肚明了吧。 ，还是不说了。不过他发现罗德里赫哥哥人很好，偶尔会给他好吃的甜点。这一点就足够了。

沃尔夫冈可能还没有注意到，他距离那个人越来越近了。接受他的记忆，和他共通想法，甚至替他叙述故事。他已经成为他的代言人，对着基尔伯特讲些他全然不知的事情。

那些人到底会不会最后把自己想象成真正的上帝，或者最后在神力消失的时候只把这些事当做梦里的奇特经历。这些基就像教皇，作为上帝的代言人，从经典里贡献论点。尔伯特都不知道。至少要在此之前把事情挽回，他这样打算。

**【五】**

**“-虽然你们承认他为你们的皇帝，国王和君主，但好像是央人听从一样：因为他毫无实权，你们愿意听从他多少，就听他多少，但你们却很少愿意听从。”** **\- -安尼亚斯·西尔维阿致德意志贵族的信**

从沥沥的雨从天空中滑下来，然后散落到四处。他从长长的走廊走出来，看到坐在花园的楼梯最后一阶的路弗斯。

看他坐在那静静地看着雨从屋檐上摔下来，掉在他的裤子上，披风上。基尔伯特走过去，用胳膊徒劳地挡着不合时宜的雨水，侧过头去问他： “你怎么在外面，今天你不参加会议了吗？”

路弗斯迟迟才反应过来，仰起头看着他，膀胱分不清是雨水还是泪水。他哑着嗓子叫了他一声。

“基尔伯特？”

“你叫我什么？”基尔伯特几乎没有听过他叫自己的本名，小的时候无论怎么生气，他就没有改过口。再次见面之后基尔伯特也懒得纠正他了。

“基尔伯特。”

“你怎么……？”

“现在的我不能叫你小条顿了。因为它已经成为了我名字的一部分了。”

你在说什么啊？

寒风吹过，基尔伯特打了个寒颤，只有雨晴又刺骨。路弗斯在笑，但是又极端狼狈。些。

“还好今天你来了。你来得真是时候。”

基尔伯特惊醒了，他喘着气坐起来，确认了两遍。是个梦，他自己也记不清上一次做梦是什么时候了，但是这一次的梦确实凿凿了。他确实经历过，他还记得最后一个皇帝马克西米利安一世把路弗斯带走，留他看着路弗斯的背影，落寞又凄凉。

书房的灯已经熄灭，路德维希已经睡了。基尔伯特看着空无一人的街道和孤独的路灯，轻轻地呢喃。

下雨了啊。

恰到好处的雨弥漫了那个人的眼睑，也淹没了那个庞大的帝国。甚至硬币上还是一如既往的双头鹰，但是谁的心里都不会仰望这个古老过时的帝国，这个已经厌恶的文化伴随种文化下的帝国一同被人忘却。

今天沃菲又会给我带来什么呢？他想，在那动荡的前夕，他又是怎么想的呢。德意志的神圣罗马帝国，和他的本意相距甚远。他就这样无声的接受了，伴随伴随帝国会议的结束，他到底还是失魂落魄的在宫殿里游荡，最后妥协。他没法不妥协，他已经没有任何的能力再去翻盘了。

沃尔夫冈的早上极其恶劣。因为今天下雨了，他不能出去了。这场雨从晚上一直下到现在，而且还没有要停的意思。沃尔夫冈今天不能去基尔哥哥家里，原因也很简单，他昨天晚上什么都没有梦到。虽然有的时候会有这种情况，但是沃尔夫冈觉得如果自己不告诉基尔哥哥点什么好像去了会白白给他带来希望和失望。

虽然昨天中午迷迷糊糊糊在小憩的时候有梦到什么，但是不知道怎么的，在最后的时候他突然听到有人在耳边轻轻地“嘘”了一声，沃尔夫冈一下子就明白了他意思。

所以他没有出声。回想起梦里面的一切，他也理解了他为什么想要隐瞒。生长在和平时代的沃尔夫冈在梦境里是第一次直面扩大的战争。大多数时候，梦境里的路弗斯都会好好的在皇宫，早期极少数时候上战场，也是一边倒的趋势。

但是这一次完全不一样。甚至在维也纳，战争也影响着每个个人。就算是胜利也毫无喜悦。要问为什么会有这种战争，其实沃尔夫冈也知道路弗斯到底是怎么想的。

因圣徒和教廷而建立的帝国，被赐予了罗马的称号。但是现在信仰已经不像很早以前一样无法动/马西留和奥卡姆的未尽之业被马丁·路德和他的九十五条纲论传遍了欧洲，教皇已经没办法像以前一样，高谈阔论说：“我从没有读到过比这更严重的异端邪说。”并且让那些来自地狱的野兽受到审判。

“有人是这样说的，正因为如此查理给了路弗斯希望。或者曾经教廷和帝国是一系列，但现在，哈布斯堡家族必须教皇的支持已经是常规。皇帝当然也愿意教廷在某些方面被限制，但是现在他们站在同一条战线上。

于是一场兼并或分裂的战争开始了。

“叮铃铃”电话响了。沃尔夫冈跑过去接电话。

“喂？基尔哥哥？”

“沃菲，你今天不过来了吧？”

“是的。不过我昨天没有梦到什么。” 

沉默，然后对面叹了一口气。

“这样啊。”

“那个，基尔哥哥，我想问一下。三十年战争是什么呢？”

“啊，你问这个啊。”基尔伯特了然一笑，“实际上就是一个想同一的皇帝与想独立的诸侯和不愿看皇帝独大的外国国王的相互对抗罢了。”

“听上去像被外人插手的内战。”沃尔夫冈毫不留情地吐槽。

“哈哈或许你说的没错。好久之前，法国人吞并了勃艮第和阿尔王国，帝国失去了屏障。英格兰的都铎王朝让他们越来越强悍。还有奥斯曼土耳其。从前软弱的敌人现在直到最后三十年战争爆发之后，甚至信奉新教的诸侯和国王，甚至在国内打压新教的的都都拥有强大的实力，新的敌人更是让人恐惧。法国国王都支持帝国内部的宗教势力。这一场战争是艰难的，但是不也是毫无希望。至少皇帝赢下了大部分战斗，不过后来在大混战的时候却接连败退。啊，不得不说弗朗西斯那个家伙有个好首相。当然，最后以皇帝的失败告终。”

“基尔哥哥那个时候你在哪里呀。”

“我还在波兰呢。你对这场战争怎么看？”基尔伯特试探地问道。

“额，我觉得是垂死挣扎。”

基尔伯特没有回话。他也这样说啊，他想。

“不过，我倒是觉得，无论如何，他都不会放弃这种机会吧。甚至已经没办法复兴罗马，或者是那个时代说出这种已经不合时宜了。但是他也会努力维持现状，只是让帝国是完整的。如果是我，我也会这样做。”

“现在你和他越来越像了啊。”

“并不是这样，只不过我能意识到他的不甘心和痛苦。他很明白就算是自怨自艾也不会有更好的结果，所以还是拥有最后的不甘心站了出来。”

“沃尔夫冈……谢谢你。”基尔伯特最后还是忍不住说了出来。

“基尔哥哥？没什么，没什么啦，只不过我明天想去你家看看盔甲了！”

“那好，冰箱里还有罗德里赫的蛋糕，那我明天等你。”

“哦！”沃尔夫冈欢呼喊声，关掉了电话。基尔伯特总算是把压在胸间的那口气吐出来。小沃菲果然聪明，用他自己的话套了他的想法。他也明白为什么路弗斯并不想把这种事告诉他，这并不是什么值得夸耀的东西。在他越来越无法控制帝国的时候，他或许已经知道自己快不行了吧。

【六】

马车在路上，路弗斯在马车里虚弱地坐着。强撑着坐直，想要看看外面，却发现自己也没有了兴致。

结束了。一切都结束了。

曾经认为我是从蚌里孕育出来的珍珠。母亲把那砂砾作为种子温柔的接纳，最后把我当作苦难之后的希望。自己至少也想与这个称号相称，因此也花费了努力。只不过现在一切希望都落空了，她或者他们所期待的，一切，都已经没有了。

战争结束了。谈判也结束了。战胜国们带着自己的收获心满意足，皇帝本人也并没有这么在意，虽然家族的领土损失惨重，但是最重要的那个孩子还保持完整。

安东尼奥和我或许才是最大的失败者。

帝国失去了它存在的根基。诸侯们合法地拥有了早就掌握在手中的自治权。帝国虽然依旧存在，但是已经如同浮萍，得不到任何除了荣誉之外其他资助。帝国内部允许信仰自由。不过新教徒也好，天主教徒也罢，战争才是最可怕的东西。他们都失去了很多，获得却很少。

在教廷已经逐渐式微，帝国早就不是基督徒的国度，有相当多的人已经不承认帝国了。

不过没关系，只要我还活着，就算是被嘲笑我也要撑下去。

在这条被自己的马车碾过无数次的，路弗斯再熟悉不过的乡间小道上，不知道什么时候出现了一条岔路。很窄，但是确实存在。如果不是路弗斯特意叮嘱车夫行驶得慢一点，可能就会忽视吧。

“停一下。”

路弗斯把头探出车窗。出神地看那条蜿蜒曲折的小路。他不知道这条小路会通到何处，或许最后会迷失在田野里。

可是路弗斯就想去走一走，去看一看。如果他能够的话，应该打发车夫，自己独自前进，然后回去和罗德里赫说一说今天的趣闻。看起来这才像一个没有实权的帝国该做的事。

如果我一开始就只是一个虚假的空壳子帝国，会不会更轻松一点呢。

眼睛有点模糊了，他明白的，他已经病了。至少现在才明白自己病了，病得很重。最后什么都没做到，最后输给了最不想输的人。最后败给了分裂。

我或许是一颗珍珠，只不过盛产珍珠的地方，也算不得稀奇，只不过是稀松平常的事物罢了。或许通往罗马的道路有前往条，这条大道和那边的崎岖小路也没有什么分别。

没有什么分别。

沃尔夫冈迷迷糊糊，有些分不清到底是路弗斯泪眼婆娑，还是自己睁不开眼睛。

“好烫！”

“基尔哥哥？”

“沃菲？你醒了吗。”听到基尔哥哥有些焦急的声音，沃尔夫冈想要坐起来，但是刚刚把手从被子里伸出来，就感觉到冷。

“沃尔夫冈，你好好休息吧，我把点心留着，等你好了咱们一起吃，好不好。”基尔哥哥的手好像握着了沃尔夫冈的手，轻轻地把他的手放回被子里。

“嗯。”

然后就没有声音了，只有急促的呼吸声证明这个孩子还在和病毒对抗着。

基尔伯特皱着眉头，轻轻的把热水放在床柜上。果然，这样海量的记忆会让他的脑袋超负荷。

“路弗斯，你现在又在想什么呢？”

至少，至少让这个孩子活下来吧。他至始至终只是一个看客，一个在路上欣赏古迹的观光者。

不知道是不是发烧了，沃尔夫冈觉得自己的脑袋好像越来越大，不知道什么时候会爆炸。

这样自己也会死吗。

梦境里面的画面疯狂地旋转。和以前看过的多米诺骨牌一样一片一片地倒下去。从第一块开始就注定了覆灭的结局。沃尔夫冈想要抓住那些飞速流逝的记忆，但是这是徒劳。一切都在高速运转，如果帝国法庭能够如此快速地判决并且拥有一个国家机器应该有的执行力，那么它在歌德眼中也不会“无所事事”了。

沃尔夫冈看到了很多像罗德里赫哥哥和基尔哥哥这样熟悉的，也有很多全然没有见过的。

有女大公，也有腓特烈大帝。有伊丽莎白姐姐，也有已经长大了些的费里哥哥。

直到最后，画面停了下来。

沃尔夫冈感觉到路弗斯坐在长椅上，对面是还在喘气的费里哥哥，应该是匆匆忙忙跑过来的。周围看上去还是个花园，即使天气阴沉，花朵还是能让你感到平静。

“路弗斯，我必须要告诉你，至少在最后你应该知道真相。”他已经长得比他还高了，费里西安诺冲进亭子里，这里的一切他都不陌生，他曾经在这里待过一段时间。

“你指什么？”

“我不知道你是怎么知道法兰克福尼雅，以及她那一头漂亮的红发。但是她在查理大帝建立加洛林王朝查理大帝死后，就彻彻底底消失了。”

你，你在说什么。

“你如果不信，可以去问问安东尼奥哥哥。”

不，不，你等一下。

路弗斯几乎抑制不住自己的颤抖，用尽所有力气说：“你，等一下，我……”

“抱歉，我只能说那么多了。”

天空突然劈下一道闪电，仿佛要把阴郁的乌云撕裂开来。

【七】

基尔伯特守在病床前，沃尔夫冈打着吊瓶躺在床上昏昏入睡。

基尔伯特觉得这种场景似曾相识。好像很久以前，他曾经也是这样看护着那个人。

“路弗斯，我记得你就是这样被送过来的吧。”基尔伯特看着那张睡脸，轻轻的说：“真是的，醒得时候还那么大阵仗。看见我一连叫了我两声。你说……”

“基尔伯特，基尔伯特。我现在才发现，我原来和你们一样，和你们每一个都一样。没有什么高下之分，那些只不过是我自欺欺人的故事罢了。”基尔伯特站在那里，不知所措的，看着路弗斯痛哭流涕。本来就刚刚才醒，又这样撕心裂肺。

基尔伯特觉得很奇怪。

这是第一次，基尔伯特看到的第一次，路弗斯在哭。眼泪从手上漏出来，滴到被褥上。一滴又一滴。

“你是不一样的，我一直都知道。你是旧时代的延续，是亡灵的继承者，从教廷手里接过桂冠。但是现在啊，已经应该是找到继承者的时候了。你也明白的，你所支配的时代已经过去了。”

不知道怎么的，沃尔夫冈意识不清的“嗯”了一声。

“不过，虽然你的那时候的影响力已经大不如前，不过你依然在影响我们，直到现在。”

基尔伯特抬头看了看挂在上面的吊瓶，然后握着沃尔夫冈那因为输液而冰凉的手，继续说了下去。

“我们，我也好罗德里赫也好瓦修也好，我们都没有忘记你。也记得你做过的那些事。或许你其实是抱着看叛逆的家伙看待我们的，但是这和我们会如何看待，怀念你没有关系。”

我或许该更感谢你一些，基尔伯特想。

风从窗口吹进来，窗帘被掀起，外面的小花园展现出她们美丽的一角，伴随着微风轻轻的摆动。

“现在大家都很好，我还养大了一个和你很像的孩子。我在想，如果你能顺利长大，或许就该是长成这样的吧。你知道我其实不太擅长讲这个，但是现在不一样了，我也无事可做了。当我无所事事的时候才真正地发现。我更向往雄鹰一样地展翅高飞眺望这片土地。于是我开始找事干，比方说整理日记，还有就是找一些关于曾经的事情的资料。你看我这不就找到你了嘛。”

“我也不知道到底是有你的时代好还是没有你的时代更好，可能根本就没有可比性。我，我们所做的一切，或许现在看并不正确，但是在那个时候，我们都知道是必要的。他们并不理解，但是它不是错的。”

基尔伯特一反常态的絮絮叨叨了很多很多，甚至有种自己要把后半生的话都说完的错觉。因为他想要路弗斯知道的事情太多了，太多了。他不知道路弗斯还能在这停留多久，还能听到多少，他只能努力的去说，尽可能的多说。很多他想了很久，看了很多，憋在心里的话都说了出来。如果在以前，路弗斯是不会有这种耐心去听下去的，但是现在的他只能听他说。

或许他们俩从来没有这样。一个无休止地说，一个只能默默地听。不过这样并没有什么不好，在这个惬意的午后，这两个无所事事的家伙等待着最后审判的到来，一个处于昏迷，另一个则是祷告，祷告上帝怜悯他的孩子，这个曾经统治着所有基督徒的帝国，最后在不需要他的年代黯然离开的帝国。

“路弗斯，你还在吗？”

房间里静悄悄的，只有风轻轻从身边飞过发出的呢喃。

“路弗斯？”

没有回答。

他不知道什么时候离开了，一声不响的。那双冰冷的，属于沃尔夫冈的手还被基尔伯特紧紧地握着，可是那个亡灵已经离开了。因为他已经停留得太久，太久了。

他还是向往着天堂，向往着他所相信的，也是他怀疑的。

雄鹰即使只剩下魂魄，也不愿永远停留，他最后还是振翅飞走了。沃尔夫冈的小手轻轻的握住基尔伯特的大手，他睁开了眼睛，翻过身伸出手去抚摸基尔伯特的脸颊，看着他惊愕的表情，不知道会不会有应该拭去泪珠。

“沃尔夫冈？”

“嗯。”

“你怎么……?”

“他走之前说，’辛苦你了’，然后让我这样做的。”沃尔夫冈翘起嘴角，这样解释。

基尔伯特揉揉沃尔夫冈的小脸，郑重地说：“你不要学他笑。”过了以后又犹豫地问，“他，还说了什么？”

“没有啦。”

“这样啊。”

“不过基尔哥哥，谢谢你让我做了一个美梦。”

看着沃尔夫冈由衷的笑脸，基尔伯特也笑了笑，“也谢谢你，谢谢你们。”然后捏了捏沃尔夫冈脸上的肉，沃尔夫冈又像一个小青蛙一样鼓起腮帮。

基尔伯特哄着他睡着了，托着腮看着沃尔夫冈的睡颜。

他想到了很多。他又回想起第一次看到他的时候。对亚琛的大宫殿感到好奇，对那个坐在椅子上，明明和自己差不多高，却展现出完全不同的气质。笑着对他说来吃早餐吧。现在他早就不记得那顿到底是吃的什么，大概是什么精细的东西。只不过那一天微笑看着他狼吞虎咽，承诺皇帝会过去，带着他走了一遍皇宫的那个人，无论怎么纠正都会叫他小条顿的人。他可能真的忘不了了。

“我能做的，只有回忆他，记得他以及怀念他。一个人所能做到的是很微小的。只不过如果能有你看着，有人帮助，或许就会不一样。即使已经不是你的，不再是能建立罗马的时代。但是你依然发出微弱的声音。”

发出我曾经也存在于这个世界的声音。

END


End file.
